Children of the World
by too young
Summary: Sequel to "USUK, RoChu and LietPol mpreg", it might be best if you read that first. The stories of the parents and the children! I am not good at summaries :(
1. Chapter 1: World meeting!

**Please Read:** Hello people! This a sequel to my other story which follows the lives of the pregnant England, Poland and China. It would help if you read that one first as this story contains scenes from the last. This chapter won't be much more than an introduction though. Thank you and hope you enjoy:

**The world meeting in Berlin, Germany: (All pairings shall be featured in this, so get ready for a lot of baby fun!)**

This time Arthur was not striding down the hallway of the tower hotel like he was a few months ago, this time his was strolling down the hallway's of the German hotel they were staying in, one of his hands holding Alfred's and the other holding his 11 month old daughter, Poppy-Rose. She was asleep, dressed in her denim shorts and a t-shirt saying 'I love America!'. Arthur regretted the decision to let Alfred dress her.

Alfred, being the gentleman that he was when with Arthur, opened the door for his wife and small daughter. They walked inside into a massive ballroom, many countries already at each of their given seats.

"Ivan here mind Nikolai, aru!" The Chinese nation gave the small boy who was wrapped in blue blankets up to his Russian husband. "Oh, ni hao, aru!"

Yao walked over the English nation bending down to see his little girl. "She's so cute, aru!"

"Thank you, Yao. I see Nikolai had the same intention!" Arthur said noticing the little boy was asleep against the Russian's chest. "Yes, he always sleeps! You barely ever see him awake, aru!"

Over at the other side of the room were the Baltics and Poland. The small Latvian nation amazed by the twins, Tomek and Lilija.

"They're really growing up f-fast!" Raivis stammered. Tomek, who was being held by his Polish mother, never could stay still, and always insisted that he should be let down, Lilija however was quite the opposite of her troublesome twin brother. She would much rather be left snuggling into her Lithuanian father. "Hm, I know, It seems like jut yesterday we brought them home!"

"Everyone take your seats please!" The voice that beckoned throughout the room was that of the German's. His deep voice caught everyone's attention and the nation's went to their assigned seats leaving the children play in an excluded area in the far corner of the room, Although Ivan still had Nikolai and Arthur still held Poppy.

"Hm, so would anyone like to talk about the problem's in their country?" Ludwig asked but the whole room was silent. "Hm, no one?"

"Actually, everything in Finland is fine!" Tino finally broke the silence.

"Same in Canada, eh." The Canadian whispered. "Who?" The Dane beside him laughed but Matthew ignored him.

"What about the war with my little brother!" Yekatrina shouted, pouting as she turned to the side so that Ivan couldn't see her fully. "Why'd do you always have to bring that up!?"

Ivan groaned, and looked down at Nikolai hoping he was still asleep, which he was.

"Hm, so it would seem there is nothing on our agenda for today. Well except that, although didn't we deal with that last meeting?" Everyone nodded in agreement, then silence overtook the room and Germany, being the host nation, looked around trying to think of a way to start conversation. Then a tug at his trousers. He looked down.

"Papa! Up, up!" Luca, who was now nearly two, put his hands out so his father could pick him up, which he did. The brown haired youngster smiled, hugging into his German father tightly. A host of 'aww!' could be heard surrounding the room and Ludwig realised that everyone was looking at him.

"Luca likes Ludwig!" Feliciano smiled as Hanna and Tamara clambered up onto his lap. Ludwig just blushed and sat back down into his chair hoping the ground would open up and swallow him. His older brother laughed, "Ahha! Mein brother is embarrassed!"

"Shut it Gilbert, you couldn't even get your own child to hug you!" The Hungarian across from him kicked his leg harshly and Gilbert squeaked. "Oh yeah!? Well Elise loves me! Wait and see!"

With that the Prussian went over to the little girl. Her silver hair made it incredibly easy the find in the host of brown, black, blonde and some ginger haired children. He lifted her up. Ruby red eyes meeting another pair of ruby.

"You love daddy, right Elise?" The girl didn't reply but instead tried to struggle away. "But come on daddy loves you!"

"Ha! Idiot!" Elizaveta laughed.

"Antonio you bastard, hold him properly!" Lovino screeched noticing how Bruno, one of their twins, was beginning to slip out of Antonio's hold. "I'm trying but he is just so slippery!"

Anita laughed at her upside down twin brother. "Me too, me too!"

"See! Look what you've done now you jerk bastard!" The Italian nation complained, having a tighter grip on his daughter so see wouldn't fall upside down. "What ave we said about the language Romano?"

"Shut it you Jerk!" Lovino snared. "Shut it papa!"

Antonio just laughed.

"Wow, I 'adn't realised that the nations all together 'ad so many petit enfants!" Francis said to no one in particular, watching as the small children ran, or crawled, around after each other. "I on ze other 'and 'ave none!"

"Well you have grandchildren, eh!" Matthew smiled as he placed Elise on Francis's lap. The little girl immediately went and grabbed hold of his long hair. He laughed as she began to pull at it, curious as to who the man was. "Mm... I suppose. But zat makes me sound so old!"

Matthew smiled genuinely at the man who was one his minder, "I guess, but she likes you doesn't she?"

"Hm, and she is incredibly cute, I must say. Maybe when she's older, maybe I could go clothes shopping with 'er!" Francis grinned catching her under the arms and throwing her into the air. Elise laughed putting her arms out so he could do it again. "Um, yeah, maybe, eh."

"He's so cute even if he isn't named Mei, or a girl!" Yao smiled proudly, not that he liked being centre of attention that much, but it was nice once and a while. His siblings all gathered around Ivan and him as the youngster slept, they had all seen him before but they were just intrigued that their oldest brother could actually have a child.

"I still don't get it though," Mei started, her once short hair was beginning to grow long once again. "Where did it come out of!?"

Yao blushed when all the rest of his siblings started to ask the same question.

"Let's just say, where it goes in, it comes out." The Asian nations were stunned to silence when the Russian had said that. Jia Long raised an eyebrow, "Now I'm disturbed..."

"Well you were the ones who wanted to know!" Ivan complained. "Here I'll take him now, aru!"

Nikolai's eyes fluttered open as he was past to his Chinese 'mother'. His sleepy amber eye's looked around at his aunties and uncles, not understanding where he was he cuddled into Yao who hugged him back. "I don't understand why he doesn't do that to me!"

Ivan smiled putting a finger through the small child's blonde locks of hair.

"Why would anyone want to?" Yong- Soo whispered, not realising that Ivan had heard him, and a few of his sibling sniggered.

Kolkolkol~

"In the end that was a total, like, waste of time and money to get here!" Tomek, the brown haired twin, was now sitting on the long mahogany table messing around with Feliks' name tag. Lilija, the fairer haired girl, watched him closely, before being put down beside him. "Thirteen hours from Lithuania with twins, it was hard..."

"Why'd didn't you take a plane?" Eduard asked wiping his glasses clean after Tomek decided to play with them. "Feliks dosen't like planes, too many people."

"Ah I forgot about Feliks's shyness. How did the twins cope?" Feliks looked away after the Estonian mentioned his shyness. It was true, he hated being around to many people, and he was glad he could wear his own clothes when going in the car instead of a shirt and tie.

"They were good actually. Though Tomek got a bit restless at times!" The Lithuanian said and Tomek looked up. "Hm, Toris says that Tomek is totally like me but I dunno!"

The Estonian and Latvian looked at each other before turning back to the Pole.

"Well, eh, I t-think he's like you Feliks!" Raivis muttered and Feliks shrugged his shoulders and went back to painting his nails a light shade of pink.

"Hm, me too..." Toris said under his breath.

"Alright! Then I guess this meeting is dismissed!" Ludwig said in his deep 'meeting' voice as usual. Arthur sighed, "Well that was pointless."

"I agree! Now how 'bout we go get something!" Alfred smiled taking the now awake girl off of Arthur. "Good Morning MCPR! You hungry?"

Poppy laughed nodding her head. "Please don't suggest McDonalds again, the last thing I want is for her to get into disgusting habits!"

"No I was thinking something formal actually!" Arthur was now listening. "Like what?"

"Burger King..." Alfred laughed. Arthur groaned and nudged him forcefully into the side, "Go to hell you git!"

**I... I just wanted some way to start... so yeah. I know this is short and bad, with no storyline, but hey, here you go :) **

**USUK might be the first one I'll do though I'm not sure so If you want that or another one just tell me!**

**I hope you liked what was this chapter, and yeah, thanks for reading,**

** Loveless4life!**


	2. Chapter 2: Play Dates and Memories!

**UsUk and PruCan: Play Dates and Memories!**

The sun rose over the vast lands of America, light shining through the curtains of Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland's home in Boston, Massachusetts. Arthur was currently counting down the seconds. In his head counting back from ten. Why? One simple reason. His daughter, Poppy Rose, like him was an extremely light sleeper, and when the light shone through the windows she decided to cry her eyes out until she was let out. It was only good for one thing, and that was waking the lazy assed American beside him.

"3, 2, 1..." He muttered under his breath and exactly on cue his daughter screeched, her high pitched cry sounding throughout the country house. Alfred groaned throwing a pillow over his ear and turning away as if it would lighten the sound, it didn't work. Arthur gladly got up, throwing his green dressing gown over himself and putting on his matching slippers.

Down the hallway and to the left was his daughter's room, painted a light pink with pictures of fairies and unicorn that Arthur adored on the walls. Poppy stopped crying when she saw the Englishman knowing he was here to take her out of the cage she was in.

"Good morning, Poppy." Arthur took the girl into his arms, Poppy immediately snuggling into him. She opened her bright blue eyes, meeting with her 'mother's' lime green ones. "Mommy!"

"Mm, you want breakfast?" He asked and Poppy nodded frantically.  
"Okay, the usual?" He smiled and she laughed, nodding again.

"Don't tell me your making her scones again! Will I call the fire fighters to warn them?" Alfred stood at the door frame, his arms crossed, his glasses falling of his nose though he wasn't bothered to push them up. "Haha very funny Al! It's better than giving her your absurd burgers for breakfast!"

"Mm..." Alfred muttered his head falling to one side as if he would fall asleep right there and then.

"You better get dressed soon Alfred!" Arthur said nudging the American as he walked past him. "Huh? Why?"

"Matthew and Gilbert are coming with Elise remember?" Arthur was by now half way down the stairs when Alfred suddenly came back to his surroundings. "Shit! I forgot!"

"Thought so!" Arthur shouted from downstairs.

A while later the whole family were dressed and waiting on the Canadian's and Prussian's arrival. It was a while since Matthew and Alfred had conversed. They had met at the last meeting though it wasn't for long. So Alfred was excited to see his elder brother and his first, and hopefully not last, niece.

Then there was a hard knock on the door. "Open up! Mr. Awesome is here!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and put Poppy down on the floor in front of him, before getting up to answer the door. Not needing to ask who it was he opened it nearly getting knocked over by the Prussian who marched inside.

"Hello Arthur." Matthew said shyly, and his little girl was clutching his hand wobbling slightly as she tried to stand up tall. "Hello Matthew, and of course little Elise!"

Arthur bent down so he was at Elise's height. She had long white hair, red eyes and a pale face just like her dad, though she had small rounded glasses that made her that made her the spit of her mammy!

"This is your uncle... or your grand..." Matthew trailed off unsure of how he should let Elise address the English man. "Arthur's fine."

"Ewise! Ewise!" Poppy struggled to her feet and ran over to her young cousin before throwing her arms around her for a hug. "P-Poppy?"

"Hey Bro!" Like his daughter, Alfred dragged his brother in for a hug despite Matthew's protesting. Although when he finally did give in it was a lovely brotherly moment!

"Anyway how was your flight with Elise?" Arthur asked both Matthew and Gilbert who sat down side by side. "Elise? She was fine. Gilbert was more of an effort than her."

"H-Hey! I was fine!" He shouted and both children looked up at the ex-nation in confusion. "I mean I was no trouble, if that kid would've stopped kicking mein chair I would've been better!"

"Oh you didn't!" Arthur put a hand to his mouth to stop him from laughing. Gilbert looked away.

"Mm he did! He nicely turned around and told the mother if she didn't stop her kid the 'awesome' him would rid of her existence, noting afterwards that he nearly did it to Poland." Alfred burst out laughing falling back onto the chair as he was sitting on the arm.

"What? How was I meant to know she was Polish!?" Gilbert frowned and Arthur gasped. "That makes it worse! You probably traumatized her!"

"Mm..." Gilbert couldn't stop blushing out of embarrassment and anger. It wasn't his fault her kid was kicking his chair.

"Daddy looks like tomato!" Elise laughed putting her hands on either side of the Prussian's heated face. "You spend too much time with Anita and Bruno!"

"Elise likes Anita and Bwuno though!" She complained as her father sat her on his lap.

"Anyway enough of us how have you been doing with Poppy? She had grown up lots since the last meeting!" Matthew smiled down at the Poppy who was slightly confused as to who he was. "Who are-"

"Don't say it Poppy! This is your uncle Canada!" Alfred interrupted, and thankfully the Canadian didn't hear anything. "My Uncle Canada...?"

Time soon passed and the trio stayed over for dinner, thankfully Alfred was left to cook. Not that he was the best cook in the world but he was still better than Arthur. They all sat around the oak table in the dining room, Elise and Poppy barely able to see over the table as they were too small.

"Here you go guys!" Alfred exclaimed placing a plate in front of each person. He then sat down, and immediately began eating. Everyone else raising an eyebrow at the man's unmannerly ways.

"What?" He asked, his mouth full of whatever it was he had cooked, most of the other nations at the table weren't really sure. "Manners Alfred, when did you lose them?"

"Bout 200 years ago!" The American said before realising what 2oo years ago actually was. "Shit, I didn't mean that!"

Though Arthur wasn't even looking at him. His head was down, he was playing with the food on his plate as if he had lost his appetite. Elise frowned sensing the mood in the dining room. "Something is wong?"

She asked in the form of a question and her parents gave her the 'it's okay, it's adult stuff' look. She nodded and Poppy caught and held her hand tightly also noticing something was wrong.

"Alfred you shouldn't have said anything!" Matthew frowned getting off his seat and walking over to Arthur. "Arthur, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Was Arthur's reply though he didn't even look up to give it.

"Arthur I'm so sor-". "No, I'm fine Alfred! I'm just fine!" Arthur interrupted and stood up so suddenly that his chair fell back and hit hard against the wooden floor. Gilbert, Matthew and the kids flinched at the sound of the chair hitting the ground, none but Alfred noticing that Arthur had walked off. "Arthur!"

Alfred ran down the hall after him, catching Arthur's hand as he ran up the stairs. Arthur tried to run away though Alfred held him tightly. The English man turned around, tears rolling down his face. His sniffed, wiping his hand with his sleeve to try and rid of the evidence but it didn't work.

"I.. I didn't mean to bring it up Artie, I'm so sorry." Alfred said and Arthur stopped struggling and sat down on the step above the one he stood on. "No It's me who should apologizing Alfred, I should be over it by now but, every time it comes up in conversation, my heart breaks."

"I know that it's not something you can get over that easily, I understand that. But, forget about the past! I'm with you now aren't I?" Alfred smiled, taking a seat beside him on the step. Since they had a wide stairs it was comfortable for them both to sit on, and for Alfred to sneakily put his arm around the Brit, who, didn't complain. "Yes, yes you are Alfred. You were with me through a lot this year, especially helping out with Poppy and everything. I do love you for that."

"And I love you too Arthur!" Arthur smiled at the American's words as his head fell down on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred's other hand, that wasn't around Arthur's slim waist, held the Englishman's hand a little bit tighter than usual. "I'll try and move on Al, for the sake of all of us, our new family!"

"Thank you Arthur." Alfred said before kissing the elder man on the cheek.

"Have you made up yet!?" Came a shout from the kitchen and both American and Brit looked at each other, both forgetting completely that they had guests. "Yeah dudes! It's all cool now!"

The door to that led from the kitchen into the hall way was suddenly flung open and two little girls ran out with paper in their small hands. They ran up the stairs to where the two nations sat.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Said Poppy.

"Auntie, Uncle!" Said Elise.

Arthur and Alfred looked at the two small children in confusion.

"Here you go!" Was said by the two girls in unison and they handed both pages to the adults. Arthur took Poppy's and Alfred took Elise's.

Arthur's one had a multicoloured background, which was obviously scribbled on by Poppy. In permanent marker over the fabulous colouring was 'You r the best Mommy and Daddy in the world! So pwease don't fight!'. Arthur smiled noticing the mistakes in the text but didn't dare to mention it.

On the other hand, Alfred's one was also multicoloured, scribbled on by Elise, though his one had a different message. 'You r best Uncwe and Auntie in wowld!' was what was written on Alfred's. It made him laugh a little, it reminded him of the stuff he used to draw when he was younger, he looked over at Arthur knowing he was thinking the same thing.

"They're really beautiful girls!" Arthur said tracing his thumb down the page. Both cousins laughed happy that they had like their gifts. "It was mummy's idea!"

Elisa beamed, louder than her usual self. "It was a very good idea wasn't it Alfred?"

"It was. Good job Mattie!" Alfred laughed as Matthew and Gilbert also came out into the hall. "Thank you. Did you resolve your problem aboot a certain time?"

"Haha! You said 'aboot'!" All the nations again raised an eyebrow at the American.

"Yes, yes we did Matthew. I'm sorry about that." Poppy was now sitting on Arthur's lap and Elisa on Alfred's. "It's okay, really we don't mind! As long as you've sorted everything out!"

"Mm, Mr. Awesome agrees!" Said the Prussian throwing his arm around the Canadian's shoulders.

"Hey," Said the American excitedly, "Why don't we all take a family pic! We haven't done that in ages!"

"Yes that would be great, eh!" Matthew and Gilbert ran up the stairs, the Prussian nation taking Elise and placing her on his lap before taking out his phone. "Selfie time!"

* * *

"See! We're making new memories every day!" Said Alfred as he brought Poppy into the bathroom where Arthur was going to give her a bath. Poppy shivered as the cold air hit her back, though quickly warmed up when put into the bath by her mother. "Yes, It was really great having them over, and I'm glad we sorted things out too."

Poppy splashed around in the bath, some of the water wetting Arthur t-shirt, though not that he cared much. Alfred laughed ruffling the girls shoulder-length hair.

"Yes it's good to now you can finally move on, though does that mean you can actually celebrate my birthday now instead of spitting blood everywhere?" Alfred asked a bit grossed out by the fact that Arthur spat blood everywhere. "Alfred I've always celebrated your birthday even though I got ill."

"Really? But how come you never come to my awesome parties?" Asked the American rubbing the soap into Poppy's hair whilst the English nation and her played with a small pirate boat that floated on the water. "Well it's not that I went to your parties to celebrate, I celebrated in my head."

"In your head?"

"Yes, I celebrated, in my head, how each year you were becoming a bigger nation. And how I am extremely proud of you! I suppose if I never let you go, you wouldn't have been able to grow to how large you are now!" Arthur explained and Alfred looked at him, his face full of awe.

"You are really proud of me?" Alfred questioned, showing the biggest smile he ever could. "Yes Alfred, extremely proud of you!"

"Oh Artie! I love you so much!" Alfred lunged forward wrapping his two arms around the English man before closing the gap between them. The kiss was only short a sweet, both men forgetting their daughter was right beside them. "I love you too Alfred!"

A small cough made Arthur and Alfred turn and notice Poppy was staring at them.

"Mommy, daddy..." She raised a bushy eye brow, "Ewww!"

**First of all, Someone has to draw that selfie! Please I'm begging you! And if you do tell me, I need to see it!**

**Second of all, I'm sorry this was late, I had writers block, and my great gran-aunt has been diagnosed with cancer so I was a bit distracted. **

**Lastly, I hope you've all enjoyed the second chapter, I know it was all over to place but meh, and please review,**

** Loveless4life!**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling About My Past

**RoChu: Telling About My Past.  
****Contains: flashbacks (Russia's past)**

"Is he okay?"  
Ivan silently looked in the door of his and Yao's bedroom. Yao lay propped up against a bunch of pillows, slowly rubbing Nikolai's flushed face. The small boy was covered with blankets, his small hands up against his chest as he slept. His puffs of breath were heavy, like he was frantically calling out for air.

Yao looked up as the Russian nation sat down at the end of the bed. Ivan looked down at his young boy. His little eyes fluttered as he dreamt about things that neither parent could imagine. Nikolai's mind was completely beyond their reach.

"He's fine. His flu still needs to clear away though, aru." Yao said almost in a whisper. He hadn't gotten sleep in days, and you could clearly see it. His eyes were heavy from the new founded tiredness and he could barely move from the drowsiness.

"You need rest Yao." Ivan stated looking from his son to his husband.

"I can't Ivan, aru. He needs me." Yao sniffed trying to hide the fact that tears were running down his now pale face. Ivan's eyes softened. Looking down once more at the boy, he let out an sorrowful sigh before putting his hands on the two sides of Yao's face.

"I'll bring him downstairs, you rest, please." Ivan placed a gentle kiss on the Chinese man's forehead.

"Okay." Was the only reply before Yao's eyes fluttered close.

"Let's go then little man." Ivan whispered taking the small boy and all his blankets into his arms. Nikolai didn't stir. Instead he snuggled closer into his father arms. Ivan smiled lovingly down at his son as he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door.

He walked down the stairs and into the living room before settling himself down on a chair across from the fire that had been lit since that morning. Outside it was snowing down heavily, one sign of a bad Russian Winter. Another was cold that had entered the room. Despite the warm fire, Ivan shivered. His body could never get warm, it was his nation, the wars, the troubles, everything sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"Nikolai's a very sick boy, da." Ivan bounced his knee slightly to settle the child back into a comfortable position to sleep. "Papa used to be very sick boy too."

Ivan sighed deeply recalling his troubled past. Like Nikolai, sicknesses enveloped him quickly. And back in the times when Ivan was young there was no treatment, and he had no parents; It was hard for the young Russian. That was, until Yao came along.

Ivan couldn't ever forget the day he first saw Yao. It was under Mongolian rule, a long, long time ago. Yao had become Ivan's motherly figure and he adored him. He made a promise the day Yao left, that they would meet again, and thankfully they did. Yao was sitting quietly at the back of a meeting, his eyes glued to a book placed in his hands, his was isolated from the rest of them. And Ivan never like to see people Isolated. He went over and they talked, and talked, and talked. He was the first person to treat Ivan like a person, and since then Ivan held a great respect for the Chinese man.

"Maybe... Maybe I could just talk and Niko will listen." Ivan said and the little blonde haired boy coughed slightly before nestling back into his father's arms.

"_Ivan! What are your ideas, boy!?" A Mongolian waiter snapped as a small boy tried to reach up to a plate resting on top of a very high counter. The little boy gasped hearing his name and turned around to see a very angry looking man staring back at him. _

"_I-I'm s-sorry!" Ivan stammered shaking his head from side to side, his short blonde hair ruffled when he finally stopped. "M-Mr Mongolia asked me to g-get it!"_

"_Do you really think his greatness would want you to touch his food!? No! Now get out!" The man barked and Ivan brushed himself down before running out of the servant run kitchen. He ran as fast as his small legs could carry him through halls and corridors before he finally stopped when he couldn't run anymore. _

"_Ukraine! Yekatrina! Big sister!" He groaned breathlessly as he fell to the ground, tears running down his face. Although as much as he tried, his older sister would never come. He was alone; and as long as Mr. Mongolia didn't find him, he was safe._

_After trying once more to call his sister he gave up, focusing now on where he was and not who would come for him. Around him were walls filled with gold framed paintings and red painted walls. Two statues, each of dragons, were outside a big white door straight in front of him. His breathing calmed as he got to his feet. He hadn't ever been this way before. It wasn't Mr. Mongolia's part of the mansion; he had been there many times. It was somewhere else. Another room perhaps? _

_Without a second thought he walked towards the door. It was easier than he expected it to get inside. The door was unlocked, which meant with one single push he was in. The new room he discovered was nearly the same as the other, another hallway, though this time instead of a white door there was a red one filled with golden and silver patterns. Outside the door were another two statues, though this time, one was a dragon and the other a tiger, looking as if it was ready to pounce._

_And as if Ivan couldn't have seen or heard anything more new that day, there was a voice. Though the voice wasn't shouting or in pain, this voice was singing a song; a song of nature and happiness._

"_The birds hear the chiming bells,  
knowing the old man is not well,  
they fly around his window sill,  
hoping the man that is so ill,  
will become happy once again."_

_Ivan tip toed closer to the door. Leaning against it the hear more of the beautiful poem._

"_The man, he laughs as the birds sing away,  
hoping one day they won't leave him astray,  
But by night the birds have gone,  
And the man still sings their lengthily song,"_

_The voice that sang was as beautiful as a nightingale's call. Each word drew Ivan closer to the door. He threatened to open it, but what if he was caught? He'd be whipped like he was when he said no to Mr. Mongolia one day. But he had to know who sang. _

_He opened the door quietly, inside was an open room with the bright daylight shining in from the four windows that were beside a bed nearly ten times the size of Ivan! Silk quilts, red in colour with gold lining, covered the length of the bed, and Ivan swore there were over fifty pillows!_

_Though it was the figure beside the bed that caught the young boy's attention the most. _

_From the behind was all Ivan could see, a tall (keeping in mind that Ivan is small here), skinny, pale figure with long black hair almost like silk falling down past their shoulders. There was only a simple towel wrapped around their waist, and drops of water fell from their shiny skin. The person opened their mouths once more and began to sing again, oblivious to Ivan's entry:_

"_Hastily the birds fly back once more,  
But the man no longer sits at his door,  
The birds they cry as the man is still,  
But hoping that he is no longer ill,  
They fly away, singing songs of love ,  
'The man has died, he is with god above.'"_

_Ivan gasped at the ending, though young and Russian, he understood every one of the English words, and he got the context. It was wonderful and sad. He wondered how 'she'd' done it.  
_

_The person got a brush and began to brush down their long hair, still humming the tune to the song. Ivan only noticed after a few seconds of daydreaming that the other person had actually seen him in the mirror._

"_Hello." Ivan jumped, falling back down onto the ground with fright. He had gotten so into the song he'd forgotten about his cover._

"_It's okay," The 'girl' stood up and put a robe over 'her' body, before dropping the towel. "I won't hurt you, aru."_

_Ivan quivered with fear. She seemed nice, but Ivan wasn't sure if he could exactly trust her. _

"_Are you okay, aru?" She asked walking towards the small Russian. Ivan held his breath as she kneeled down in front of him._

"_Oh, you don't speak English?" She asked._

"_I-I-I d-do!" Ivan flinched expecting to get hit for answering her back._

"_Oh, good! That would have been awkward, aru! Ah yes, I'm Wang Yao! But you can call me Yao, because I like you, aru." The girl smiled. And in his life Ivan hadn't ever seen anything more prettier in his whole life. _

"_L-like me?" He questioned. She said she like him? He felt weird inside. Though this wasn't like the weird he felt every time his younger sister Natalya said she liked him, but a different weird, a good weird._

"_Yes, you're cute!" She smiled brightly, putting her hand on top of his hand and ruffling his hair gently._

"I was very confused because I had never been called cute before." Ivan laughed reminiscing.

"You're still cute, aru." Ivan's eyes shot open. Yao had his head rested upon Ivan's knee. His eyes were closed as if he was asleep, but he wasn't. He was listening to Ivan's story, and remembering.

"Keep going." Yao said nuzzling up against his husband's thigh.

"Okay...well, gradually I fell in love with the 'girl' and later on I found out that she was in fact a he, though that didn't change anything. I still loved him, and I still do, and I always will." Ivan looked down at Yao who had opened his eyes and looked up at him. His amber eyes looked somewhat teary.

"Yao?"

"Ivan... I... I'll always love you too!" The Chinese nation cried wrapping his arms around Ivan's leg.

"I glad, da~ this is the moment I would ask you to become one with me, but because of obvious reasons I-" Ivan noticed there was no more crying, but soft snores. "Yao?"

Against his leg the Chinese nation slept soundly, his chest raising and falling in a perfect pattern.

"You didn't get any sleep... did you?" Ivan smiled before placing a kiss on the man's forehead. "Silly Yao."

In his arms Nikolai had awaken. His soft amber eyes looking up at Ivan. His feverish blush had gone down, and his cough had gone slightly. Ivan rubbed his finger against the Boy's hot cheek gently.

"Mama is very silly, Da~"

**PLEASE READ:**

**I want to know what people think about China having another baby. Yay or nay? **

**Also, I apologize immensely for this being late, it's just I haven't had much time lately. Sorry again ^^"**


	4. Chapter 4: Past and Present

**LietPol: **

"It sure is hot. You think so Feliks?"  
The Lithuanian wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve before picking up a pile of wheat. The Polish man looked up from a bit out in the field that surrounded them. He stared up at the blue, cloudless sky before looking over at his fiancé.

"I suppose so." Was the Pole's reply.

"We should start heading in now, it's coming up the lunch." Toris said placing the pile of wheat up onto another one. The Lithuanian brushed himself before coming out of the small barn in the middle of the field. Feliks nodded in agreement.

Toris watched as Feliks began to walk away. If he was to admit, Feliks wasn't acting like his usual self. The use of the words 'like', 'totally' and 'omg' had nearly, if not completely gone from his vocabulary. And though for the first few months Feliks was all over the twins, suddenly, maybe even too suddenly, he had began to step back a bit from his parenting duties.

Toris hurried on after the Polish man, who had by now exited the small field and was mounting his horse. They had been doing this the past few weeks of autumn. Going out early in the morning and leaving the kids with a nanny, before cutting some wheat, then leaving it in the barn they rode back home for lunch. It was like old times, and Lithuania was glad to make up for the times he had lost with the Polish nation.

"Feliks! Wait up!" Toris called after Feliks who had mounted his horse.

"Toris, you're so slow!" Feliks groaned in obvious frustration.

"Sorry, but you ran off so suddenly that I couldn't catch up." Toris patted his horse's back gently. She looked back at him, her dark eyes loving as usual.

"Well be faster, my and pony have been waiting for ages!" Then came the dramatic sigh, which Toris had been just waiting for. He jumped up onto his brown coated horse, fixing himself in the saddle before grabbing the reigns.

"Let's go then!"

Feliks loved the feeling of the wind blowing his hair as he rode through the fields owned by other Polish farmers. Being on his horse was one of his favourite things to do. The others being shopping, playing with Lilija's or Elizaveta's hair, and doing things with his fiancé that he wouldn't dare to mention. Though that fiancé was quite behind him now.

"Ugh, he's so slow! You think Pony?" The fare coated horse gave a slight nod of the head, though was more concentrated on running then listening to her master.

Behind Toris took life much slower than his Polish companion. Unlike Feliks he liked to stop at certain parts of the fields and talk to the farmers or watch them at their work.  
"It's called observing" He once told Poland when he had asked him why he stopped.

He dismounted the horse when he came to a house he'd past once before on a ride back a few days ago. The people who lived there were an elderly couple, who were minding their two grandchildren because of a family tragedy not that long ago.

When he got to the front garden he found the old women leaned against the stone wall which separated the main house from the fields.  
"Czesc!" He helloed and the woman turned.

"Oh, hello Toris! What brings you round?" She asked, a large smile forming on her face.

"Nothing unusual Ms, Just came back from the fields and thought I'd drop in." Toris said as he tied his horse to a pole outside.

"And rightly you should! Come on in, the kids will be glad you're here!"

When Feliks reached his house he dreaded going inside. He wasn't even sure why. It was as if suddenly he hated going home to his children. As if he was scared there'd be someone waiting to get him on the other side of the door.

He turned the key and walked inside. Everything was quiet.

"Ola? Are you there?" Feliks called out, his voice echoing against the silent rooms. He walked further into the kitchen before taking of his coat and placing it on the back of one of the dining chairs.

"_No one's here Polska. No one can save you..."_

The Polish nation's breath halted. What was that?

"_Scream out loud, but you're screaming in vain!" _

That accent. It was Russian, no, German. He turned around frantically hoping it was all in his head. When he turned, he did find no one. He wasn't sure why but a dazzle of relief came over him. What was he thinking about? He was only trying to scare himself. He laughed nervously hoping it was just the imagination.

"_Polska, you're shivering, you act like you hate the feeling of a man."_

Those words. He looked down at his hands. He _was _shivering. And he was terrified. Phantom hands were on his body. He was being touched, felt, but, the thing was there was no one there.

The women's grandchildren reminded Toris so much of the twins. They were always happy and playing around with either their grandfather or Toris himself. They'd drag him up off where he was sitting and make him spin them around and lift them up so that they were nearly touching the sky. Of course, they got great delight out of Toris being there as ever since their grandparents had gotten older they rarely played with them anymore.

"Toris! Toris!" The younger one cried out in delight as she was swung around. She was the one most like one of the Lithuanian's children. She had light blonde hair which was tied back into a bun and a long flowing blue dress, with a white collar, which came past her knees. Her older sister wore much the same, though her dress was a light green in colour. This part of Poland was like it had been in frozen in time. It was almost as if it was stuck in the early 1900's as if world war 1 was only around the corner and had not already passed. Toris only loved it and he likely obliged with the era of time by wearing his old farming clothes and not his modern jeans and jumpers.

"Well Paulina, I have to go now." He said leaving the small girl down. Paulina whimpered. "Oh why Mr. Toris? We are having so much fun!"

"Yes Mr. Toris! Please don't go yet! Grandmama has yet to make the tea!" The older sister, known as Lucja Pola joined in on her sisters whimpering.

"But girls, I have kids of my own," He smiled. "I'll come back tomorrow with the twins, and maybe Feliks might feel up to coming over too!"

"Yay!" They both cried in unison before running into Toris open arms. "See you tomorrow Mr. Toris!"

After saying his goodbyes, he was quick down the path to get home. Something was off in his head. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh Toris, sir, you're home." Ola answered the door when Toris knocked after realising he hadn't got a key. Ola was their babysitter who also sided as a maid, though they always treated her well and by know she was some way part of their family.

"Yes, where's the-" Before he could finish his sentence, the two small children nearly knocked him over as they engulfed him in a long awaited hug. Ola laughed slightly at the sight and speed of the twins.

"Hello Lilija, and of course hello Tomek." Toris smiled as he ruffled each child's hair.

"Where's mama?" Tomek bounced as he came away from his father's embrace.

"Mama? I though she came home. Ola?" He looked up from his children. He was sure Feliks had gone straight home. Unless he'd gone shopping. But when he ever went shopping he'd nearly always bring the children, just to get them out of the house.

"I haven't seen him sir. I've been up in the kids room making puzzles all day. Unless... unless he had a key and came in himself." She said her hands to her chest in worry.

The Lithuanian was silent for a moment. He heard running water. The shower.

"Whose running the water?" Toris asked though Ola looked at him bewildered.

"No one, why?" She replied.

"Because," He was silent again just to make sure, "Because it's running."

Toris ran up the stairs three steps at a time before brushing himself down when he reached the top. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked gently.

"Lenkija...?" Toris' eyes widened when he heard a small whimper. "Poland!?"

Feliks was sitting against the white wall of the bathroom. the water making his hair drip down over his face. He hugged tightly into his knees. His white shirt was damp with the water and under it, red lines began to bleed again.

"Feliks!" The Lithuanian ran over and sat down beside him. There was no sharing of words, Toris simply moved Feliks' head so it rested upon his shoulder. The Polish nation was uncontrollable crying, it was a cry of pain, of hurt.

After a few minutes of silence, Feliks whimpered, "T-Toris, they h-hurt."

"What hurts?" Toris asked calmly.

"My s-scars." Feliks cried as he buried his face into Toris shoulder.

Toris looked down to the tiled floor before whispering, "You know what... mine do too."

Feliks eyebrows furrowed. He looked down at his white shirt that had now become pink because of his blood that had dyed it.

"They came back; the soldiers they wouldn't leave me alone!" Feliks crying had began to stop. His breath still hitched at words and his head was hung low. Toris knew that his memories were hurting him still. And he didn't know how to stop it.

"I know it hurts Feliks, but think about it: this is the present, not the past! You have two beautiful children now, so why let other things take away time you have with them?" Toris lifted Feliks head up with his finger. "And you have me. Once again Polska, we are finally together. And nothing and no one will ever take me away from you again!"

"Kocham Cię." Feliks cried hugging tightly into the Lithuanian

"As tave myliu." Toris replied hugging his fiancé back. "And I always will."

"Are you okay sir?" Ola asked Feliks as she handed him some hot chocolate. They were sitting down in front of the fire as the night had brought a cold unexpected chill to the air. Tomek sat firmly on Feliks lap whilst Lilija lay cuddled into her father.

"I'm fine, thank you Ola." Feliks replied taking the cup off her.

"Mama!" Tomek complained watching Feliks take a sip from his cup of Hot chocolate.

"You like want some too Tom?" Feliks asked before letting his son take the cup and gulp some of the liquid inside it.

"Your brother is so greedy isn't he Lilija?" Toris laughed slightly as the small girl watched her brother in disgust. She nodded her head before settling down again.

"You're right Toris," Feliks smiled.

"Hm?"

"I really do have everything! Who like needs the past when you have this family!" Feliks beamed.

"I'm glad you've finally noticed..." Toris smiled happily, hoping that from now on he'd just forget about the bad things and just focus on the present and what's happening now.

**Cheesy ending I know~ But I run an ask-russia blog and I'm trying to balance everything and yeah *sigh* but anyway, i hope you like!  
**

**Dennor next I'm not sure~**

**Loveless4life**


End file.
